


Have You Ever Wanted to Hate Someone

by littleblue_eyedbird



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solavellan - Fandom
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Inquisition, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Solavellan, solas x lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/pseuds/littleblue_eyedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas seeks out Lavellan after she storms out of Haven in a fuming rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Ever Wanted to Hate Someone

“Have you ever wanted to hate someone?” Sulenera’s lilting voice rang out, eerily calm despite her surroundings.

She was kneeling by the edge of a cliff, near the mountain pass that led to Haven. Funneling vortexes of flame were slowly evaporating around her, leaving smoldering ashes, smoke, and dust to lightly rain down on the scorched earth. Solas assessed the damage, his eyes wandering over the burned sunburst marks that were etched into the rocky surfaces of the boulders and ground that decorated the cliff that led straight to where Sulenera knelt in silence. Sulenera had desecrated the outlook with a firestorm.  Solas cautiously approached Sulenera; she rarely used her fire magic except for in torrents of fleeting anger. She did not look at him as he knelt beside her; she kept her gaze firmly directed at the Inquisition encampment.

“Have you ever wanted to loathe someone so passionately because they mock everything that defines you? They chastise your lifestyle, disregard and disrespect your beliefs, treat you like you are inferior when you know that are, you are just as good, if not better?” Sulenera’s voice became thick with emotion, though her body language remained rigidly stoic, it was unsettling.

“Yes. I have wanted, many times Lavellan.” _More than you can even imagine._ He thought to himself. “But I do not let it best me.”

“Solas, how do you do it? Not lash out. Because I am losing my patience, and I am trying to keep it under control. But I hear the visiting nobles whisper when I walk the halls of the Chantry, I hear the rumors that then get spread through the kitchens and sparring grounds. I’ve heard the names they use to belittle me, my clan, and my people.” She swallowed before continuing, “Knife ear, savages, wildlings; I even over heard that I was an ‘uneducated rabbit who should be grateful for what title I undeservingly have been given’. And not once have I heard someone defend me, defend _us_.” She spat poisonously.

Solas furrowed his brows as he considered her statement. After moment, he spoke.

“I have learned to channel my rage into something productive, as I have seen you accomplish time and time again. We recover from our lapses in patience. Continue to do this, you may never win their admiration but you will command their respect. Do not let these petty insults discourage you, for they are afraid the power you wield.”

Sulenera sighed, releasing the last bit of pent up fury and glanced down at her left hand, the green mark glowing ominously. Solas reached out to touch her, tracing the mark with gentle fingertips. Her hand was still warm from the flames she summoned for her fiery tirade. A shiver ran down Sulenera spine as she watched him trace idle designs into her palm. She fought the sudden urge to entwine her fingers with his, to feel his touch more intimately. She chided herself on such thoughts and looked away from their hands.

Solas noticed her shift, and as if he had read her mind laced his hand with hers, give her a light squeeze. She felt him press a bit of his mana into his touch, a sense of reassurance flooded through Sulenera,   letting her know that her anger had been justified. She returned the gesture, ushering her mana to convey a feeling of gratitude, and their hands stayed clasped. She looked back at him and saw his face twitch into a sad smile.

“I have also come to the realization through the consequences of ill-considered, impulsive actions that there are better ways to fight fire, than with fire.” He gestured to Sulenera’s handiwork, smoke still billowing from the burns.

 “It was impulsive of me, I hope I didn’t frighten the scouts too badly, just enough.  I just really needed something to blow up, you know?” She paused and let out a small, musical laugh, “Vivienne is lucky that I decided that boulders were better targets than her _acquaintances_.”

She heard Solas give a low chuckle, and watched as his lips twisted into a genuinely amused smile. She felt herself mirroring it, and let herself relax in his company. He still had not let go of her hand and it appeared he hand no intention of doing so. She secretly appreciated it; it was grounding her.

“Indeed. I would think Josephine also appreciates your discretion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age prompt-"Have you ever wanted to hate someone"


End file.
